Hwaeguk High School
by xolovefie
Summary: Pembunuhan yang terjadi di sekolah Hwaeguk membuat murid-muridnya tidak lagi nyaman dan aman dengan sekolah yang mereka tempati. Semua ini berawal dari kedatangan murid baru yang berasal dari Jeju! Chansoo as Main Pair. Gs! [Chapter 3!Update]
1. Prolog

_"Di kelas kita kedatangan murid baru laki-laki"_

 _"Benarkah? Aku penasaran dengan wajahnya"_

 _"Tadi saat dia memperkenalkan diri, kau tidak memperhatikannya?"_

 _"Aku tidur. Jadi tidak tau"_

 _._

 _"Ada mayat laki-laki di dalam toilet!"_

 _"Kau serius?"_

 _"Dia bunuh diri?"_

 _"Bukan, bukan. Di jasad itu ditemukan luka sayatan di lehernya. Bisa dipastikan itu pembunuhan"_

 _._

 _"Kau ingin melihat mayat laki-laki itu?"_

 _"Sebenarnya aku ingin, tapi kau taukan aku takut darah"_

 _"Yasudah kalau begitu kau tidak usah melihatnya"_

 _"Tapi aku penasaran, apa aku mengenal mayat laki-laki itu"_

 _._

 _"Hey hey hey, kalian sudah dengar kalau ditemukan mayat laki-laki lagi?"_

 _"Lagi? Apa itu kasus pembunuhan lagi?"_

 _"Kasus kemarin saja belum terungkap, kenapa harus ada kasus baru lagi"_

 _"Saat di otopsi ternyata dia sudah meninggal sekitar pukul 5 kemarin sore. Sementara jasadnya di temukan di dalam koper dan ditaruh di samping pohon yang ada dibelakang sekolah"_

 _._

 _"Kenapa hanya sekolah kita saja yang harus mengalami kasus pembunuhan seperti ini"_

 _"Apa kalian tau siapa pembunuhnya?"_

 _"Sepertinya pembunuh itu bersekolah di sini"_

 _"Aku takut bagaimana kalau aku korban selanjutnya"_

 _"Kita berdoa saja semoga pelaku pembunuhan ini terungkap"_

 _._

 _"Orang yang telah dibunuh itu ternyata adalah orang yang pernah dekat denganmu. Apa semua ini ada hubungannya denganmu?"_

 _"Aku? Kenapa harus aku?"_

 _"Bukankah dua mayat kemarin itu adalah orang-orang yang pernah dekat denganmu"_

 _"Mungkin saja kau terlibat masalah dengan mereka. Sehingga kau harus membunuhnya agar masalah itu cepat selesai"_

 _"Aku tidak pernah membunuh orang dan asal kau tau, aku dan mereka tidak pernah ada masalah"_

 _._

 _"Sudah kubilang jangan dekat dengan murid baru itu. Gerak-geriknya sangat mencurigakan dari pertama dia masuk sekolah kita"_

 _"Murid baru itu sangat misterius, pendiam, dan tidak pernah berbaur dengan sekitar"_

 _"Aku curiga kalau murid baru itu pelakunya"_

 _"Kalian jangan menuduh orang sembarangan kalau tidak ada buktinya"_

 _"Kau membelanya? Atau jangan-jangan kau dan murid baru itu bersengkongkol. Benar bukan?"_

.

 **Jeng… jeng… jeng**

 **Aku balik lagi bawa epep bergenre** ** _thrill_** **. Entah kenapa aku lagi suka ama cerita-cerita yang berbau pembunuhan gitulah. Maafkan daku yang malah membuat epep baru sementara epep yang atu lagi masih belom kelar ㅜ** **.ㅜ** **. Tapi aku usahain akan lanjutin epep-ku yang lain, jadi mohon ditunggu^^**

 **Gimana apa ada yang tau siapa murid barunya? Disini aku masih ngerahasiain murid barunya siapa dan aku juga buat epep ini** ** _genderswitch_** **. Jadi mohon kalo yang gasuka jangan dibaca apalagi nge-bash ini cerita. Dan aku tegaskan disini bahwa ide dan alur cerita ini murni milik aku, jadi tolong dihargai ya.**

 _ **Last, review?**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hwaeguk High School**

 _Tragedy! Thrill! Blood!_

 _Don't like? Don't read!_

 _xolovefie present_

* * *

Kyungsoo memandang bosan pada guru yang tengah menerangkan tentang sejarah Korea jaman dulu. Ia sudah mendengarnya ribuan kali dari ia masih berada di sekolah dasar.

Kyungsoo menguap beberapa kali, ia tadi malam tidak tidur karena ia harus menemani sepupunya menonton _film_ yang baru dirilis. Kepala Kyungsoo sudah hampir terantuk ke meja kalau saja tidak ada getaran dari saku seragam yang digunakannya. Kyungsoo kembali menghadapkan kepalanya kedepan dan memperhatikan sang guru yang masih mengoceh, lalu dengan perlahan Kyungsoo mengeluarkan smartphonenya dari saku lalu menaruhnya di dalam tempat pensil. Senyum Kyungsoo merekah saat mengetahui siapa yang telah mengirimnya pesan

 ** _Kim Joon Myun_**

Kyungsoo-ya nanti istirahat aku akan ke kelasmu.

 **09.45**

Untuk apa _sunbae_ ke kelasku?

 **09.45 (read)**

Kita makan bersama di kantin. Dan juga sudah kubilang, panggil aku _oppa_! Jangan _sunbae_

 **09.45**

Hm.. baiklah, aku tunggu ya _oppa_ ^^

 **09.46 (read)**

Baiklah, tunggu aku. Dan belajarlah dengan baik anak kecil

 **09.46**

Kyungsoo terus tersenyum saat membayangkan Joonmyun, senior-nya yang berada di tingkat akhir. Mereka berdua memang baru dekat seminggu yang lalu, karena kejadian di perpustakaan yang cukup memalukan untuk Kyungsoo. Tapi mereka berdua sudah sangat dekat. Itu semua karena sifat Joonmyun yang sangat kebapakan. Membuat Kyungsoo nyaman dekat dengan Joonmyun.

Dengan perasaan yang menghangat, Kyungsoo terus memperhatikan sang guru yang sebelumnya diabaikan olehnya dengat semangat dan senyum yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

Kyungsoo bukannya jatuh cinta dengan Joonmyun, ia hanya menganggap Joonmyun sebagai kakak laki-lakinya. Karena dari dulu Kyungsoo sangat menginginkan seorang kakak laki-laki,tapi itu tidak akan pernah mungkin terwujud karena Tuhan mentakdirkan dirinya menjadi anak tunggal. Jadi saat Joonmyun datang dan menawarkan diri menjadi kakaknya, ia sangat senang dan langsung menerimanya.

Guru sejarah yang sedang menjelaskan mata pelajarannya terpaksa harus berhenti, karena suara bel istirahat sudah terdengar. Beberapa murid langsung bersorak ramai ketika sang guru keluar dari kelas dan langsung berbondong-bondong pergi ke kantin.

Kyungsoo segera merapihkan semua peralatan belajarnya yang ada diatas meja dan menaruh sebagian di dalam kolong meja dan sebagian lagi ditaruh dalam tasnya. Setelah semuanya rapi, Kyungsoo duduk diam di bangku dan menunggu Joonmyun didalam kelas saja.

"Kyung.." tepukan halus mendarat di bahu Kyungsoo membuatnya menoleh dan mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kenapa Baek?"

"Ayo ke kantin, aku lapar" ajak Baekhyun —yang memanggil Kyungsoo. "Tunggu sebentar, aku sedang menunggu Joonmyun _oppa_ " senyum Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memandang Kyungsoo malas.

"Ayolah.. aku lapar.." rengek Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang sangat kekanakkan, sahabatnya yang satu ini benar benar seorang yang childish.

Kyungsoo baru saja ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum suara lain memanggil namanya. "Kyungsoo-ya.." panggil Joonmyun di pintu kelas

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum membalas panggilan Joonmyun. Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri lalu menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, "Ayo.." dan berjalan mendekati Joonmyun

"Hai Baekhyun-ssi" sapa Joonmyun ramah dan dibalas senyuman kecil Baekhyun.

Lalu mereka bertiga segera pergi ke kantin dengan posisi Kyungsoo diapit oleh Baekhyun dan Joonmyun

—

Suasana kantin cukup ramai hari ini, membuat Kyungsoo dan yang lain bingung mau duduk dimana. Dengan membawa nampan masing-masing, mereka bertiga langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kantin "Semua bangku sudah penuh, bagaimana ini?" gumam Kyungsoo pelan sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya

Baekhyun hanya memandang Kyungsoo sekilas lalu matanya kembali mengedarkan kesemua penjuru kantin. Sementara Joonmyun hanya tersenyum memandang Kyungsoo dan mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo karena sangat gemas. Tentu saja itu membuat si pemilik rambut mengomel karena ia sudah menata rambutnya dari pagi dan Joonmyun dengan mudahnya menghancurkan tatanan rambutnya dalam beberapa detik saja.

"Kyungsoo-ya, itu ada meja yang kosong tapi dipojok" Baekhyun sembari menepuk bahu Kyungsoo berulang-ulang. "Ah benarkah ada Baek? Tidak apa dipojok, yang penting kita dapat tempat duduk untuk makan.."

"Yasudah ayo.." mereka bertiga akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya ke meja yang di tuju, "Uwaahhh akhirnya kita bisa duduk juga"

"Kakiku pegal sekali karena kelamaan mengantri" Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun jengah, sementara yang dipandang hanya tersenyum seperti tak tahu apa-apa. "Kau berlebihan Baek"

"Apanya yang berlebihan?"

"Ya kau berlebihan karena—"

"Mari kita makan. Selamat makan.." potong Joonmyun saat ia merasa Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun akan adu mulut

Baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Kyungsoo karena merasa menang. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya berdecak pelan sambil memberikan tatapan tajam untuk Baekhyun, tapi itu tidak akan mempan untuk Baekhyun dan dengan santainya gadis eyeliner itu mulai makan makanannya.

"Makan makananmu Kyungsoo" titah Joonmyun malah membuat gadis mata bulat itu kesal, karena tidak ada yang berada dipihaknya.

Mereka akhirnya memakan makanannya masing-masing, walaupun kadang terlihat Baekhyun yang mengambil makanan Kyungsoo tanpa seijin si pemilik makanan. Dan Kyungsoo yang akan berteriak tidak terima. Sebenarnya siapa yang _childish_ diantara mereka berdua?

Sudah 15 menit berlalu dan makanan yang ada diatas meja sudah habis, hanya menyisakan piring dan gelas yang kotor. Tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin beranjak kekelas. Mereka terus saja bercanda dan saling mengejek satu sama lain, lebih tepatnya Baekhyun yang sering mengejek Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo akan meminta pertolongan pada Joonmyun dan Joonmyun yang tidak berada di pihak keduanya.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar. Perutku sakit" ucap Kyungsoo seraya bangkit sambil sedikit menepuk-nepuk belakang rok-nya. "Kenapa? Kau takut kalah berdebat denganku ya?"

Kyungsoo melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Baekhyun, "Kau diam saja ByunBaek"

Baekhyun meringis pelan karena tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo memukul belakang kepalanya. "Yak! Do Kyungsoo" tapi terlambat Kyungsoo sudah berlari.

"Aw kepalaku yang malang" gumam Baekhyun dan disambut tawa oleh Joonmyun yang sedari tadi melihat pertengkaran kecil antara dirinya dan Kyungsoo. " _Sunbae_ , berhenti tertawa"

Joonmyun mulai meredakan tawanya dan hanya meringis pelan saat mendapati Baekhyun menatapnya tajam. "Kalian berdua sangat lucu, _aigoo_ " sementara Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil.

Setelahnya terjadi keheningan beberapa menit, karena tidak ada diantara mereka yang membuka percakapan. Tapi karena pada dasarnya Baekhyun adalah orang yang pecicilan dan tidak tahan dengan keheningan, akhirnya mulai membuka percakapan. " _Sunbae_ "

Joonmyun hanya berdehem pelan menjawab panggilan Baekhyun. "Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada _sunbae_ dan kumohon _sunbae_ menjawabnya"

"Hm.. katakanlah nanti akan kujawab"

"Kau menyukai Kyungsoo, kan?" Joonmyun agak kaget dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun, namun akhirnya ia menjawab, "Iya, aku menyukainya"

"Tapi Kyungsoo hanya menganggapku sebagai kakaknya saja" lanjut Joonmyun sambil tersenyum lirih. "Kalau kau menyukainya, katakan saja padanya"

"Aku takut Kyungsoo menolakku dan akhirnya hubungan kita berdua malah jadi canggung"

Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti lalu keheningan kembali menghinggapi mereka. Dan mereka berdua berharap agar Kyungsoo segera datang untuk mencairkan suasana yang canggung.

—

"Uwahh… akhirnya perutku tidak mulas lagi" gumam Kyungsoo sambil mengusap perutnya membentuk pola lingkaran. "Tapi tadi sepertinya aku tidak makan makanan yang pedas, menu hari ini kan hanya sup ayam, telur dadar dan tumis kacang panjang. Tidak ada satupun yang pedas, tapi kenapa perutku sangat mulas"

Kyungsoo mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah wastafel sambil terus mengoceh kenapa ia tiba-tiba saja bisa mulas. "Ah terserah, aku tidak mau tau"

"Katanya sih seperti itu" tiba-tiba saja dua murid perempuan masuk ke toilet sambil bergosip didepan kaca wastafel. Kyungsoo yang ada disebelahnya mau tidak mau bisa mendengarnya.

"Murid baru itu ada di kelas mana?" tanya murid perempuan yang dikuncir kuda seraya kedua tangannya yang dimasukkan kedalam blazer. Dan dibalas oleh murid perempuan yang rambutnya diurai dan ada bando berwarna biru diatasnya, "Yang kudapat dari informasi, dia ada dikelas 2-2"

Murid perempuan yang dikuncir kuda itu tampak mendesah kecewa, "Kenapa dia tidak dikelas kita saja? Aku ingin tau rupa murid baru itu, kalau ia tampan mungkin akan aku dekati" dan dibalas decakan oleh temannya. Lalu mereka berdua segera keluar dari toilet setelah selesai berkaca.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu hanya memutar bola matanya keatas tanda ia sedang berpikir. "Ada murid baru dikelas 2-2? Kelas 2-2 itukan kelasku. Wah berarti ada keluarga baru" gumam Kyungsoo seraya mengelap tangannya dengan tissue yang terpampang di dinding toilet, lalu beranjak keluar untuk pergi kekelas setelah sebelumnya mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun untuk menyuruhnya kembali kekelas dan juga menyuruh Joonmyun kembali kekelasnya juga.

—

Hari sudah menjelang pukul 15.15. Seluruh murid Hwaeguk High School mulai berhamburan keluar dari sekolah menuju rumah masing-masing ataupun langsung pergi bermain, seperti halnya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sekarang tengah pergi ke toko buku karena permintaan Kyungsoo.

Dua gadis itu segera naik bus ketika bus itu sudah berhenti di halte bersama murid lain yang ingin ketujuannya masing-masing. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun akhirnya mengambil kursi bagian belakang.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka terus mengobrol tentang banyak hal, maupun hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti obrolan tentang _Berapa berat tubuh Ahn_ Seonsaengnim. Guru seni mereka yang memang mempunyai tubuh gemuk.

Sampai akhirnya bus yang mereka tumpangi berhenti dihalte yang menjadi tempat pemberhentian mereka berdua. Lalu kedua gadis itu turun dan berjalan ke toko buku tujuan mereka. Saat sudah berada didalam toko buku, mata Kyungsoo berbinar melihat banyak tumpukan buku dan mulai berjalan ke bagian buku yang bergenre _Mystery_. Sementara Baekhyun hanya mendengus pelan saat Kyungsoo meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di depan pintu masuk, lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah bagian buku yang bergenre _Romance_.

Mata Kyungsoo terus menelusuri sampul buku yang membuatnya tertarik. Dan matanya berhenti saat menemukan sebuah buku yang bersampul warna hitam dan tulisan _**Dead**_. Walaupun sampulnya yang hanya seperti itu entah kenapa malah membuat Kyungsoo tertarik dan menjatuhkan pilihannya untuk membeli buku itu, tangan Kyungsoo terulur untuk mengambil buku itu tapi tiba-tiba saja ada tangan lain yang menyentuh bukunya.

Kyungsoo mendongak unttuk melihat orang yang berani-beraninya ingin mengambil buku yang ingin Kyungsoo beli. Kyungsoo melihat seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut berwarna almond yang terlihat sengaja berantakan —tapi itu malah menambah ketampanannya, yang juga sedang menatapnya dingin.

"Permisi nona, buku ini ingin aku beli" ucapan tiba-tiba dari pria itu membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dari kekagumannya pada pria dihadapannya, lalu tatapan Kyungsoo kembali pada buku yang masih dipegangnya. Dan tatapannya kembali lagi pada pria dihadapannya. "Maaf, tapi aku yang melihatnya duluan dan kau bisa lihat bahwa tanganku yang lebih dulu memegangnya" Kyungsoo berusaha sopan pada pria itu.

Raut wajah pria itu tampak tidak senang dengan ucapan Kyungsoo barusan, "Tapi aku sedang terburu-buru, jadi bisakah nona memberikannya padaku" ucap pria itu dingin membuat dahi Kyungsoo mengkerut. Sepertinya aku salah telah mengaguminya tadi, pikir Kyungsoo.

"Maaf tuan, tapi aku yang ingin membelinya terlebih dulu. Kau kira aku juga tidak buru-buru, sekarang aku sedang dikejar waktu" dusta Kyungsoo, tapi tak apalah demi kebaikan.

"Tapi aku yang lebih dikejar waktu" balas pria itu sambil menggenggam erat dan menarik buku itu membuat mata Kyungsoo membulat karena kaget dan balas menarik buku yang ada digenggamannya. "Tapi aku lebih dulu yang melihat buku ini" ucap Kyungsoo sengit.

"Aku tak peduli, sudah kubilang aku sedang terburu-buru" balas pria itu tak kalah sengit

"Hey aku ini perempuan dan kau pria, harusnya kau mengalah pada perempuan"

"Aku tidak akan mengalah pada perempuan seperti dirimu" ucapan pria itu membuat kepala Kyungsoo panas. "SUDAH KUBILANG AKU YANG MELIHATNYA LEBIH DULU"

Teriakkan Kyungsoo membuat beberapa pengunjung langsung menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan ingin tau dan ada juga tatapan yang terganggu. Sementara yang ditatap tidak ada yang peduli, dan malah melanjutkan acara 'menarik-buku'. Sampai akhirnya seorang petugas toko buku menghampiri mereka berdua dan melerai perdebatan antara Kyungsoo dan pria itu, "Permisi tuan dan nona, tolong jangan buat keributan disini"

Kyungsoo dan pria itu secara bersamaan menoleh pada petugas pria itu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam milik Kyungsoo dan tatapan datar milik pria itu, membuat petugas pria itu menciut nyalinya. "Dia ingin mengambil buku yang ingin aku beli _ahjussi_ " petugas pria itu mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar kata _ahjussi_ dari ucapan Kyungsoo barusan.

"Maaf , tapi bisakah kalian berdua tidak usah berebutan hanya untuk mengambil buku ini, karena—"

Ucapan petugas pria itu terpotong dengan ucapan dari Kyungsoo maupun pria itu. "Aku yang pertama kali melihatnya/Aku sedang terburu-buru"

Mulut petugas itu membentuk kata _wah_ karena ucapan orang yang ada dihadapannya bersamaan dengan kalimat yang berbeda, lalu berdecak pelan dan tersenyum ramah yang dipaksakan. "Maaf sebelumnya, tapi buku ini masih banyak jadi kalian tidak usah berebutan. Lihat saja" ucapan petugas itu membuat Kyungsoo dan pria itu kembali melihat tumpukan buku yang ada disamping mereka, lalu Kyungsoo kembali menatap petugas pria dengan cengiran aneh diwajahnya. "Maaf _ahjussi_ , aku tidak tau kalau masih ada banyak stok untuk buku ini"

Sementara pria itu hanya mendengus pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Kyungsoo maupun petugas itu. Tangan pria itu melepaskan pegangannya pada buku yang juga Kyungsoo masih pegang, lalu tangan pria itu terulur untuk memgambil buku yang lain dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan petugas itu. "Kalau begitu saya permisi, saya masih harus kerja lagi" dan sekarang hanya tinggal Kyungsoo sendiri sambil memandang buku yang ada ditangannya dengan tatapan kosong. Kyungsoo sangat malu, karena tadi ia sempat membuat keributan dengan pria 'es' itu. Lihatlah sekarang, semua orang memandang Kyungsoo prihatin dan aneh. Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin kabur dari sini lalu menguburkan dirinya kedalam tanah, padahal pria 'es' itu juga terlibat tapi malah terlihat seperti tidak mempunyai kesalahan dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan rasa malu yang luar biasa.

Kyungsoo masih berdiri kaku ditempatnya, sebelum akhirnya suara seorang malaikat datang untuk membantunya keluar dari rasa malunya. "Kyung-ah" Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis terukir diwajahnya.

"Ya?"

"Kau sudah mendapatkan buku pilihanmu?" tanya Baekhyun sembari menghampiri Kyungsoo dan matanya menangkap sebuah buku yang ada digenggaman Kyungsoo, "Aah kau sudah memilihnya… ayo kita ke kasir untuk membayar bukumu dan bukuku" Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dan terdapat sebuah buku bersampul seorang perempuan yang sedang meminum kopi, mungkin.

"Eum ayo Baek kita harus cepat pergi" ucap Kyungsoo lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun yang bebas. "Hey, kau santai saja Kyung. Lagian kasirnya tidak akan pindah tempat kok" candaan Baekhyun tidak digubris oleh Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun cemberut tak suka. Tapi apalah daya, Baekhyun akhirnya mengikuti langkah cepat Kyungsoo.

—

Esok harinya, Kyungsoo kesiangan bangun karena saat ia pulang dari toko buku, ia langsung membaca buku baru miliknya sampai tengah malam. Salahkan buku itu yang isi ceritanya membuat Kyungsoo penasaran dan ingin terus membacanya sampai selesai. Lagipula ia tinggal sendirian di apartemen dan orang tuanya berada di kampung halaman, jadi tidak ada yang membangunkan Kyungsoo dan gadis itu hanya mengandalkan dari sebuah jam weker.

Kyungsoo terus berlari dengan rambut yang diikatnya ikut bergoyang, karena ia takut gerbang sekolahnya akan ditutup. Tadi ia ketinggalan bus yang akan menuju kesekolahnya dan ia harus menunggu beberapa menit lagi untuk bus lain. Jadi Kyungsoo putuskan untuk lari saja, agar lebih menghemat waktu.

Keringat yang bercucuran dan nafas yang terengah-engah tidak membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan larinya, justru ia semakin menambah kecepatan larinya. Mata Kyungsoo akhirnya melihat pagar besar sekolahnya yang sudah ditutup separuh, dan mata Kyungsoo menangkap beberapa murid juga sedang berlari memasuki gerbang.

Dengan keringat yang sudah membasahi sebagian seragamnya, akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa masuk dengan aman kedalam gerbang. Dan ia kembali berjalan dengan langkah yang cukup pelan untuk mencapai kelasnya. Kyungsoo benar-benar sangat lelah dan memilih untuk berjalan saja.

Kyungsoo sudah sampai didepan kelasnya dengan pintu yang tertutup, dengan perasaan ragu Kyungsoo membukanya pelan. Matanya melihat kearah meja guru dan tidak mendapati seorang guru yang tengah duduk, Kyungsoo juga tidak mendengar suara berisik teman-teman sekelasnya. Lalu dengan percaya diri Kyungsoo masuk, tiba-tiba saja suara yang tadinya senyap berubah menjadi teriakan dan lemparan kertas kearah Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo meng-aduh pelan.

"Woooh kukira guru"

"Ternyata hanya Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo menatap teman-temannya dengan cengiran polosnya, "Maaf teman-teman, kukira ada guru" setelahnya terjadi keributan lagi yang memang sudah menjadi ciri khas kelas mereka.

Kyungsoo mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah bangkunya yang ada di barisan ketiga dari belakang dan berada di dekat jendela yang menghadap kearah lapangan. Saat Kyungsoo telah duduk tiba-tiba saja ada yang mencolek bahu Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati senyuman diwajah sahabatnya, Baekhyun. "Kau kesiangan? Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Ini semua gara-gara buku yang kemarin kubeli, aku menamatkan satu buku itu dalam semalam. Dan sekarang aku masih mengantuk, aku ingin tidur dulu Baek" jelas Kyungsoo dalam satu tarikan nafas lalu menidurkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya yang sudah disilangkan diatas meja.

Baekhyun yang melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu hanya berdecak pelan dan mengumpati Kyungsoo.

Sudah hampir setengah jam guru yang harusnya mengajari kelas mereka tidak datang juga, membuat murid kelas 2-2 bersorak girang. Tapi kesenangan itu hanya beberapa detik saja karena guru yang mengajar kelas mereka sudah datang.

"Maafkan ibu semuanya, karena keterlambatan ibu untuk mengajar kalian semua"

"Ibu terlambat juga tak apa" tiba-tiba saja ada celetukan dari murid laki-laki membuat semua murid menyoraki tanda setuju.

"Kim Jae Yool, kau memang ingin ibu tidak masuk kekelas ini" ujar Yoon Eun Hye, selaku wali kelas 2-2 dan juga guru yang sekarang harus mengajar dikelasnya. "Oke perhatian semuanya" mata Eunhye memandangi muridnya satu-satu lalu matanya tertuju pada tiga murid yang sedang tidur, ia hanya menghela napas pelan karena sudah terbiasa dengan perilaku anak-anaknya.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru yang berasal dari Jeju, ibu harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya…" suara berisik kembali terdengar saat tau kalau kelas mereka kedatangan murid baru dan mulai menebak-nebak bagaimana tupa ank baru itu.

"Baik Jung Jieun kau ingin bertanya apa?" ucap Eunhye saat melihat anak muridnya ada yang mengangkat tangan. "Dia laki-laki atau perempuan?" Eunhye hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab, "Kau lihat saja sendiri. Baiklah silahkan masuk"

Suara pintu kembali terbuka membuat semua murid langsung menatap penasaran, dan disana sudah ada seorang laki-laki tinggi yang juga mengenakan seragam Hwaeguk sedang berjalan kedepan kelas. "Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Eunhye pada murid baru itu, terlihat semua murid perempuan menatap takjub pada sosok tinggi itu.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol pindahan dari sekolah Jeju" ucap murid baru itu dengan singkat, padat dan jelas membuat semua murid melongo karena perkenalan yang sangat datar. Eunhye terbatuk pelan untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Baiklah Park Chanyeol, kau bisa duduk di bagian belakang yang kosong itu" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah bangku paling belakang dari sebelah bangku yang menghadap lapangan

"Baiklah kita mulai pelajarannya, dan sebelum itu tolong kalian bangunkan Han Joon, Kang Seo Hyuk, dan Do Kyung Soo"

 **Tbc/End**

Aku lagi males nulis a/n, chapter depan aja ya..

 _Last, review please?_


	3. Chapter 2

**Hwaeguk High School**

 _Tragedy! Thrill! Blood!_

 _Don't like? Don't read!_

 _xolovefie present~_

* * *

 _Preview~_

 _"Namaku Park Chanyeol pindahan dari sekolah Jeju" ucap murid baru itu dengan singkat, padat dan jelas membuat semua murid melongo karena perkenalan yang sangat datar. Eunhye terbatuk pelan untuk mencairkan suasana._

 _"Baiklah Park Chanyeol, kau bisa duduk di bagian belakang yang kosong itu" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah bangku paling belakang dari sebelah bangku yang menghadap lapangan_

 _"Baiklah kita mulai pelajarannya, dan sebelum itu tolong kalian bangunkan Han Joon, Kang Seo Hyuk, dan Do Kyung Soo"_

 **— Chapter 2 —**

Bunyi bel tanda pelajaran telah usai membuat Eunhye menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, lalu merapihkan peralatan pelajarannya. "Baik kalian boleh istirahat. _Banjang_ "

Semua murid serentak diam sambil menunggu aba-aba dari sang ketua kelas untuk memberi hormat, tapi sepertinya sang ketua kelas tidak menyahut sama sekali. " _Banjang_ " teriakkan Eunhye membuat Kyungsoo —si ketua kelas— tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Maafkan saya tadi melamun" ucap Kyungsoo seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai memberi aba-aba. "Bersiap, beri salam"

"Terimakasih _seonsaengnim_ " ucap semua murid secara serentak dan dibalas anggukan sang guru, lalu Eunhye akhirnya keluar dari kelas. Suasana tampak riuh sesaat setelahnya, lalu semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kantin.

Kyungsoo hanya menghela napasnya, sebenarnya ia tidak pernah ingin menjadi ketua kelas. Tapi tiba-tiba saja semua murid memilihnya untuk menjadi ketua kelas. Karena menurut Kyungsoo, menjadi ketua kelas itu sangat merepotkan.

"Oi _banjang_ , kenapa tadi kau melamun? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" suara Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja memasuki indra pendengarannya, Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati wajah penasaran Baekhyun. "Tidak ada, hanya saja aku masih mengantuk"

Decakan halus keluar dari bibir Baekhyun setelah mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu. "Kau kan sudah tidur tadi, apa masih belum puas?" ketus Baekhyun

Kyungsoo hanya berdehem sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu pandangannya mengelilingi seluruh kelas sampai akhirnya, pandangannya berhenti pada anak baru yang berada di samping kanan mejanya. Mata sipitnya memandang tajam pada sosok itu, sementara yang dipandang tidak peduli walaupun ia sudah tau kalau gadis yang ada disampingnya tengah menatapnya. "Kyung-ah" panggil Baekhyun sambil menggoyangkan pundak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendelik tajam merasa terganggu dengan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun. "Apa?"

"Di kelas kita kedatangan murid baru laki-laki" Kyungsoo memutarkan bola matanya keatas tanda memikirkan sesuatu. Kyungsoo sebenarnya sudah tau dari kemarin bukan, tapi ia tidak tau kalau murid baru itu akan masuk kekelasnya sekarang. "Lalu?" tanyanya datar

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo malas, lalu tangan kanannya sudah berada diatas kepala Kyungsoo untuk memberikan jitakan 'sayang' yang langsung dibalas teriakan tidak terima dari Kyungsoo. "Harusnya kau berteriak _Benarkah? Aku penasaran dengan wajahnya_ seperti itu" Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun tanpa minat tapi akhirnya ia mengikuti kalimat yang Baekhyun ucapkan, tentunya dengan nada datar dan tidak ada ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Benarkah? Aku penasaran dengan wajahnya"

"Yak! Bukan seperti itu. Menyebalkan" ucap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya menyengir tanpa dosa sambil mengangkat tangannya membentuk V.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya untuk kesekian kalinya. "Tadi saat dia memperkenalkan diri, kau tidak memperhatikannya?" ujanr Baekhyun dengan nada pelan, membuat Kyungsoo terkikik pelan.

"Aku tidur. Jadi tidak tau" ucap Kyungsoo polos atau dengan nada sok polos membuat Baekhyun mendesis tidak suka. "Baiklah karena kau sahabatku, akan kumaafkan.."

"Emang aku punya salah ya?" Baekhyun mendelikkan matanya kearah Kyungsoo memperingatkannya untuk diam saja. "Itu anak barunya yang ada disamping kananku" mata Kyungsoo mau tak mau melihat arah tunjukan Baekhyun, lalu beberapa detik kemudian matanya membulat tak percaya.

"Namanya Park Chanyeol. Dia pindahan dari sekolah Jeju, dari pertama melihat anak baru itu entah kenapa aku tidak suka. Mungkin karena kesan pertamanya yang angkuh, jadi aku tidak terlalu suka dengannya" oceh Baekhyun panjang, tapi sayangnya Kyungsoo tidak memperhatikan ocehannya. Mata Kyungsoo terus memandang Chanyeol, dan seperti deja vu. Chanyeol balas menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan datar miliknya.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari mata kelam milik Chanyeol, ia seperti terhisap kedalam manik kelam itu. Kyungsoo tau, kalau Chanyeol itu adalah pria yang ia temui kemarin di toko buku dan juga sempat berdebat dengannya. Kyungsoo masih terus menatap Chanyeol begitupun sebaliknya. Sampai akhirnya panggilan dari Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo tersadar. "Kyungsoo? Hey kau kenapa?"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri disampingnya sambil memegang bahu Kyungsoo. Tunggu, berdiri? Sejak kapan Kyungsoo berdiri dan sekarang berada di hadapan Chanyeol?

"Kenapa aku bisa disini?

Pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun mengkerutkan keningnya, "Kau yang tadi tiba-tiba berdiri lalu menghampiri anak baru ini. Harusnya aku yang tanya padamu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kyungsoo bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan dari Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti, padahal tadi ia hanya menatap Chanyeol dan sekarang ia sudah berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol. "Aku tidak tahu.."

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak tahu? Jelas-jelas kau yang menghampiri anak baru ini"

Chanyeol yang mendengar perdebatan dihadapannya merasa terganggu, lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa ia segera beranjak pergi keluar dari kelas. Mata bulat Kyungsoo langsung mengikuti pergerakan Chanyeol yang pergi dan mulai menghilang dari pintu kelas.

"Hey Do Kyungsoo. Sekarang kau malah mengacuhkanku, dan kau malah menatap anak baru itu seperti kau sedang jatuh cinta padanya" ucap Baekhyun tak suka. Kyungsoo kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan mata yang membulat, "Siapa yang memperhatikannya?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Kaulah, siapa lagi?" tekan Baekhyun

"Aku tidak memperhatikannya" elak Kyungsoo. Baekhyun baru saja ingin membalas ucapan Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya Joonmyun datang memotong perdebatan mereka. "Hey gadis-gadis, kenapa kalian bertengkar? Apa ada masalah?" Joonmyun merangkul bahu kecil Kyungsoo

"Tidak ada, hanya perbedaan pendapat" ucap Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum kecil pada Joonmyun. Joonmyun hanya mengangguk-angguk, karena tidak mau ikut campur urusan perempuan. "Ada yang mau ke kantin?" Kyungsoo menangguk semangat sementara Baekhyun hanya berdehem. Mereka bertiga pun beranjak pergi menuju kantin dengan Baekhyun yang berjalan didepan Kyungsoo dan Joonmyun

Kyungsoo yang melihat Baekhyun marah padanya segera berlari kecil menghampiri Baekhyun dan merangkul pundak sahabatnya yang dari kecil itu. Sementara Joonmyun hanya membiarkannya saja. Biarkanlah, urusan perempuan —pikir Joonmyun

"Kau marah padaku Baek?" Baekhyun hanya diam tidak berniat membalas ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Ayolah Baek, maaf tadi aku mengacuhkanmu. Aku janji deh, gak akan diemin Baekhyun lagi"

Baekhyun menoleh menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyum kecil terpatri diwajahnya, "Yayaya, aku maafkan" setelahnya terdengar sorakan kecil dari bibir Kyungsoo

Tiba-tiba saja Joonmyun merangkul pundak Kyungsoo sambil berkata. "Nah gitu dong, kan enak ngeliat kalian berdua baikan."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan Joonmyun.

—

Suasana di kantin hari ini cukup sepi dan itu membuat Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Joonmyun bisa mendapatkan tempat duduk lebih mudah.

Mereka bertiga segera menyantap makanan masing-masing sembari mengobrol hal apa saja. Tiba-tiba saja suara seseorang yang memanggil dan langsung merangkul pundak Kyungsoo membuat perhatian mereka bertiga teralihkan.

Kyungsoo mendengus menatap _hoobae_ mereka yang memang dari dulu sudah mengejar-ngejar Kyungsoo, dan walaupun sudah di tolak ratusan kali, _hoobae_ nya itu tetap keukeuh untuk mendapatkan hati Kyungsoo.

"Kamu ngapain kesini sih?" ketus Kyungsoo membuat _hoobae_ itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuat tiga orang lainnya memasang ekspresi ingin muntah. " _Noona_ tidak merindukanku apa? Kemarin aku sakit, dan aku sangat merindukan suara _noona_ yang merdu"

Kyungsoo mendelikkan matanya tak suka mendengar gombalan dari si _hoobae_. "Tidak pernah."

"Hey Kim Jongin, harusnya kau bergabung dengan teman-temanmu yang lain, bukan dengan _sunbae_ mu" cerca Baekhyun

"Aku sedang malas bergabung dengan mereka, lebih baik dengan Kyungsoo _noona_ saja" ucap Jongin sambil tangannya mengambil makanan yang ada dipiring Kyungsoo yang tentu saja langsung ditepis sang empu-nya. "Ambil makananmu sendiri"

"Aish, baiklah - baiklah. Aku akan membawa makananku sendiri"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, setelah Jongin beranjak pergi untuk mengambil makanan. Walaupun pasti nanti akan kembali lagi.

"Anak itu sepertinya sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta Kyungsoo-ya" ucap Joonmyun seraya menunjuk Jongin dengan sumpitnya. "Aku benar-benar lelah dengan anak itu, padahal sudah aku tolak ratusan kali."

"Itulah yang namanya cinta"

"Itu bukan cinta yang ada terobsesi untuk mendapatkan seseorang, ibaratnya seperti seorang pengemis" celetuk Baekhyun membuat mereka bertiga tertawa mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang agak konyol.

Tawa mereka berhenti saat mendengar teriakan seseorang yang tak lain adalah Jongin. Lalu mereka bertiga menengok dan mendapati seragam yang tengah Jongin kenakan kotor terkena kuah sup yang sepertinya cukup panas, dan juga seorang pria lain yang masih memegang nampan sambil menatap Jongin datar.

"Bukankah itu si anak baru" ucapan Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas orang yang telah menumpahkan kuah sup ke Jongin. "Park Chanyeol" gumam Kyungsoo pelan

"Hey apa kau tidak punya mata, hah? Apa kau tidak tahu sup ini sangat panas" ucap Jongin sambil menarik-narik seragamnya yang terkena kuah. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja" ucapan yang diucapkan Chanyeol membuat amarah Jongin memuncak.

"Hanya maaf?" Chanyeol masih memandang datar Jongin seraya menaruh nampan makanannya di meja yang kebetulan dekat dengan jarak jangkauan Chanyeol. "Lalu kau mau aku harus apa? Bersujud untuk meminta maaf"

Jongin mengeraskan rahangnya dan menatap tajam Chanyeol.

 _Bugh_

Satu buah tonjokkan mendarat di pipi kiri Chanyeol, membuat pemuda jangkung itu terhuyung kebelakang karena tidak siap menerima pukulan yang sangat tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Chanyeol sambil memegang sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. "Memukulmu" ujar Jongin datar

Dan lagi, satu buah tonjokkan mendarat di pipi kanan Chanyeol. Joonmyun yang melihat perkelahian itu segera berdiri dan mengahampiri mereka berdua untuk melerai agar tidak terjadi perkelahian yang berkelanjutan.

"Hentikan kalian berdua, ini masih di area sekolah apalagi ini di kantin dan lihat sekeliling kalian, jangan membuat malu dan berkelahi hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini" ujar Joonmyun dan tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menghampiri mereka bertiga. "Aku sudah minta maaf padanya dan dia malah memukulku"

"Itu karena permintaan maafmu yang tidak tulus" ujar Jongin emosi dan hampir ingin melayangkan tonjokkan lagi kalau saja Joonmyun tidak menghalanginya. "Sudahlah Jongin, dia sudah minta maaf"

Ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin memandang Kyungsoo tak percaya. "Tapi.."

"Dasar tempramen buruk" ejek Chanyeol lalu beranjak pergi dari kantin dengan satu tangan dimasukkan kedalam kantong celana. "Apa kau bilang" teriak Jongin dan ingin mengejar Chanyeol tapi lagi-lagi Joonmyun menahannya. "Jongin cukup"

"Lebih baik sekarang kau ganti bajumu dengan baju olahraga saja" ucap Baekhyun dan disetujui Kyungsoo

"Hahh baiklah" Jongin segera beranjak pergi dari kantin sementara Baekhyun, Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo hanya mampu mengehela nafas. "Ada-ada saja hari ini" celetuk Baekhyun.

—

Malam telah tiba menghampiri seluruh penjuru Korea Selatan. Dan sebagian warga Korea mungkin sudah tidur karena sekarang sudah memasuki pukul 22.00.

Terlihat Kyungsoo yang sudah mengenakan piyama-nya dan bersiap untuk tidur kalau saja tidak ada suara bel yang menganggunya. "Siapa sih malam-malam begini datang bertamu" gumam Kyungsoo sambil berjalan menghampiri pintu.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu apartemen dan seketika matanya membulat kala melihat orang yang sangat dikenalnya berdiri di apartemen mengenakan hoodie warna hitam sambil membawa tas gendol. "Baekhyun kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku ingin menginap disini, tenang saja aku sudah bawa seragam dan buku untuk mata pelajaran besok" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum terpatri diwajahnya

"Bukan begitu, maksudku kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin menginap disini?" ucap Kyungsoo bingung, "Aku sedang marahan dengan ibu, dan hey aku ini tamu harusnya kau menyuruhku masuk bukan hanya berdiri disini, disini sangat dingin" cerocos Baekhyun

"Baiklah, kau tinggal masuk saja. Bukankah kau sudah biasa" Kyungsoo mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk dan dengan senang hati Baekhyun masuk lalu menutup pintu apartemen Kyungsoo. "Kau marahan karena apa dengan bibi?" tanya Kyungsok lagi.

"Biasa, masalah sepele" cengir Baekhyun

"Hah baiklah, aku sudah ngantuk Baek. Aku ingin tidur duluan ya" ucap Kyungsoo dan segera pergi kekamarnya. "Kalau kau ingin tidur, tinggal masuk saja" ucap Kyungsoo di pintu kamar.

"Ya, nanti aku akan menyusulmu"

Baekhyun segera pergi ke dapur Kyungsoo dan membuka kulkas lalu mengambil botol air untuk minum. Lalu setelah itu Baekhyun beranjak pergi ke kamar Kyungsoo, karena ia juga sudah sangat mengantuk.

—

Keesokan harinya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berangkat bersama ke sekolah, mereka bercanda sambil menunggu bus yang menuju ke sekolah datang.

Obrolan mereka berhenti, karena Baekhyun melihat seorang pemuda yang familiar diingatannya. "Park Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun pelan

"Siapa?" tanya Kyungsoi lalu Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah belakang Kyungsoo

Mata Kyungsoo membulat melihat sosok Chanyeol yang tengah bersandar pada tiang halte sambil memandang lurus kedepan. Dengan percaya diri Kyungsoo menghampiri Chanyeol lalu menyapanya. "Hai Chanyeol"

Merasa dirinya yang dipanggil, Chanyeol menoleh masih dengan wajah yang datar dan tidak membalas sapaan Kyungsoo, karena menurutnya itu tidak penting lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan. Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali karena tak mendapat respon, lalu dengan wajah kikuk dan malu karena diperhatikan orang-orang disekitarnya, Kyungsoo segera kembali ke Baekhyun yang sekarang tengah menahan tawa.

"Jangan ketawa atau nanti kau akan kubunuh" ancam Kyungsoo sambil menatap jalanan dengan wajah kesal. " _Pfft_ , kau sih terlalu percaya diri menyapa si anak baru, udah gitu nyapanya sambil teriak lagi. Udah tau kalo sifatnya yang kaya gitu, masih aja disamperin." Kyungsoo menatap tajam Baekhyun lalu mencubit pinggangnya yang tentunya ringisan kesakitan keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. "Aku tidak tahu. Harusnya dia menjawab sapaanku, setidaknya anggukan kepala saja juga tak apa-apa. Benar-benar selalu membuatku malu" cibir Kyungsoo

Sementara Baekhyun hanya tertawa dan Kyungsoo yang akan menatap tajam, tapi tak akan mempan untuk seorang Baekhyun. Lalu akhirnya bus yang mereka tunggu-tunggu datang dan mereka mulai memasuki bus

—

 _"Ada mayat laki-laki di dalam toilet!"_

 _"Kau serius?"_

 _"Dia bunuh diri?"_

 _"Bukan, bukan. Di jasad itu ditemukan luka sayatan di lehernya. Bisa dipastikan itu pembunuhan"_

Saat tiba disekolah, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah dapat mendengar gosip yang sudah beredar luas, karena ditemukan mayat laki-laki di dalam toilet. "Apa berita itu serius Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo tak yakin

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu"

Suara gebrakan meja didepan kelas membuat siswa yang masih bergosip berhenti lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan. Dan ternyata itu adalah Jaeyool, raja gosip dikelas 2-2. "Dengar semuanya, telah terjadi pembunuhan di sekolah kita yang tercinta ini. Didepan sana sudah ada banyak mobil polisi, apa kalian sudah lihat?"

"Jadi benar gosip itu" ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba

"Tentu saja _banjang_ , kalau kau tidak percaya kita langsung lihat saja ke lokasi kejadian" suara gemuruh kembali terdengar dan semua siswa 2-2 mulai beranjak keluar kelas dan pergi menuju ke lokasi kejadian, sementara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya diam didalam kelas.

"Ada pembunuhan disekolah ini?" gumam Kyungsoo pelan

 **Tbc/End**

Hai semuanya, maaf aku telat update untuk cerita ini, sekali lagi maaf.

Hayoo tebak kira-kira siapa pembunuhnya dan siapa yang telah dibunuh? Silahkan tebak di kolom review. Terimakasih

Sekali lagi maaf kalau ada kesalahan di penulisan kalimat^^

Bye~


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hwaeguk High School**_

 _Tragedy! Thrill! Blood!_

 _Don't like? Don't read!_

 _xolovefie present~_

* * *

 _ **Preview~**_

"Dengar semuanya, telah terjadi pembunuhan di sekolah kita yang tercinta ini. Didepan sana sudah ada banyak mobil polisi, apa kalian sudah lihat?"

"Jadi benar gosip itu" ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba

"Tentu saja _banjang,_ kalau kau tidak percaya kita langsung lihat saja ke lokasi kejadian" suara gemuruh kembali terdengar dan semua siswa 2-2 mulai beranjak keluar kelas dan pergi menuju ke lokasi kejadian, sementara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya diam di dalam kelas.

"Ada pembunuhan disekolah ini?" gumam Kyungsoo pelan

 _—_ _ **Chapter 3—**_

Kyungsoo hanya memasang pendengarannya saat mendengar cerita-cerita siswa yang menyebutkan jika mayat lelaki itu karena pembunuhan bukan karena bunuh diri, dan ada yang menyebutkan juga bahwa mayat itu adalah anak lelaki yang berada di tingkat pertama.

Entah kenapa perasaan Kyungsoo menjadi tidak karuan, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa perasaannya menjadi seperti ini.

Ia merasa ada yang mengganjal. Dan juga Kyungsoo tidak melihat Jongin dari tadi, biasanya adik kelasnya itu sudah ada didepan kelas untuk mengganggunya. Apa Jongin juga tengah melihat mayat itu?

Baekhyun yang berada disampingnya sampai bingung melihat dirinya yang terlihat seperti orang kebingungan. "Kau kenapa?" Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Kau ingin melihat mayat laki-laki itu?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan kosongnya. "Sebenarnya aku ingin, tapi kau tahukan aku takut darah"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Ya sudah kalau begitu kau tidak usah melihatnya" Kyungsoo merengut tak suka mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku penasaran, apa aku mengenal mayat laki-laki itu"

"Kau kira aku tidak penasaran? Aku juga sama penasarannya dengan kau Kyung" ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap seluruh penjuru kelas yang masih ada beberapa siswa didalamnya dan tengah membicarakan tentang mayat itu. "Bagaimana kalau aku pergi untuk melihat mayat itu dan kau tunggu disini saja" usul Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo terlihat menimbang-nimbang usul Baekhyun, tapi akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengangguk.

Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan ingin berjalan keluar sebelum Shin Minkyung —teman sekelas Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo— datang dengan nafas terengah-engah seperti habis berlari.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling bertukar pandang bingung lalu menatap Minkyung penasaran. "Ada apa? Kau seperti habis melihat hantu saja"

Minkyung melihat Baekhyun lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak melihat hantu, hanya saja.. aku ingin memberitahu kalian siapa mayat laki-laki itu"

Kyungsoo menatap gadis itu penasaran dan juga menyuruh gadis itu meneruskan ucapannya. Minkyung mendesah pelan sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau jangan kaget ya Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya bingung tapi dia tetap diam saja menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Minkyung.

"Mayat laki-laki itu... Kim Jongin"

Kyungsoo membeku ditempatnya dengan mata yang membulat tidak percaya. Baekhyun pun tak kalah terkejut dengan berita yang dibawa Minkyung. "Kau jangan berbohong Shin Minkyung"

Minkyung menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan serius, "Untuk apa aku berbohong? Lagian tidak ada untungnya jika aku berbohong pada kalian berdua" ketus Minkyung.

"Sudahlah.. aku hanya ingin bilang itu pada kalian, aku turut berduka cita untukmu Kyungsoo" ucap Minkyung lalu berlalu pergi menuju tempat siswa yang tengah bergosip. Memang seluruh teman sekelasnya tahu kalau Kyungsoo dan Jongin itu dekat, padahal kenyataannya Jongin yang selalu mengekor pada Kyungsoo kemanapun.

Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan keluar kelas, sebelum Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan bertanya padanya ingin ke mana.

"Aku ingin ke tempat mayat itu, aku ingin melihat kalau itu bukan Jongin" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan dan berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu memegang pundaknya. "Kalau kau pingsan bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan" Kyungsoo meyakinkan Baekhyun kalau ia tak akan pingsan. "Baiklah kalau kau tidak akan pingsan"

Mereka berdua pun keluar bersama-sama dari kelas dan pergi menuju lokasi mayat laki-laki itu.

Langkah mereka terhenti saat sudah sampai ditoilet laki-laki dan melihat begitu banyak siswa yang telah berkumpul didepan pintu toilet. "Permisi" ucap Baekhyun berusaha masuk kedalam toilet sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat agar Kyungsoo tidak menghilang karena harus berdesak-desakkan dengan siswa lain.

Akhirnya mereka berdua bisa masuk kedalam toilet, walaupun harus berdesakkan dengan yang lain.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Sosok mayat laki-laki yang telah dibaringkan dilantai dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan. Ditubuhnya banyak terdapat goresan pisau yang dalam sehingga membuat darah dan dagingnya terlihat, belum lagi warna biru yang mulai berubah warna menjadi ungu memutar di sekitar lehernya, seperti bekas gantungan tali disana.

Dan Kyungsoo lebih tidak percaya lagi saat ia melihat wajah mayat itu, wajah yang sangat familiar untuk Kyungsoo, wajah yang selalu mengganggunya hampir setiap hari dan sepertinya mulai sekarang Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah melihat wajah itu mengganggunya lagi. Wajah itu adalah wajah Kim Jongin, adik kelasnya yang bilang mencintai dirinya.

Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya sangat lemas dan ia seperti tidak merasakan tulang-tulangnya. Pandangannya mengabur dengan air yang mulai terkumpul dimatanya dan siap terjatuh.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya saat mencium bau anyir darah, ia merasa sangat pusing dan mual dengan bau itu.

Sekelebat memorinya memutarkan seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya sudah terbaring kaku tak berdaya, di sekeliling tubuhnya itu terdapat cairan berwarna merah kental yang menggenang. Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa berteriak memanggil orang itu.

Pandangan Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mengabur karena tiba-tiba kepalanya di serang rasa pusing, dan perlahan-lahan pandangannya mulai menghitam dan Kyungsoo tak bisa lagi merasakan suara-suara di sekitarnya.

 _Kyungsoo kecil tersenyum pada sosok yang lebih tua darinya._

 _"Tangkap ini eonni-ah" teriak Kyungsoo kecil sambil melempar bola berwarna putih pada kakak kembarnya itu, Do Kyungsok. Tapi sayang bola yang telah dilemparkan Kyungsoo melambung jauh dan berhenti di tengah jalan raya yang tidak terlalu ramai._

 _Kyungsok memandang adik kembarnya dengan pandangan bingung, "Bagaimana ini? Bolanya ada di jalanan"_

 _Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya tak tahu, "Eonni ambillah.. aku kan sudah melemparnya pada eonni tapi eonni malah tidak menangkapnya"_

 _Kyungsok hanya mengangguk polos lalu berjalan menghampiri bola yang masih berada dijalanan, "Dapat" Kyungsok langsung memeluk bolanya dengan erat. "Aku sudah mendapatkannya" teriak Kyungsok pada adiknya itu dan dibalas dengan dua ibu jarinya yang terangkat._

 _Kyungsok berjalan dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajah kecilnya dan ia terus memandang Kyungsoo dengan senang._

 _Ditempatnya Kyungsoo memekik girang saat melihat kakaknya telah memeluk bola warna putih itu dan mulai berjalan kearahnya._

 _Ckiittt... brakk_

 _Kyungsoo kecil membulatkan matanya saat melihat kakak kembarnya sudah tergeletak dijalan raya. Kejadian tadi sangat cepat terjadi, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah truk ugal-ugalan dijalan raya dan menghantam tubuh kecil Kyungsok yang masih menatap Kyungsoo, membuat tubuh kecil Kyungsok terpental jauh._

 _"KYUNGSOK EONNI!"_

"KYUNGSOK EONNI!"

Peluh keringat membanjiri wajah Kyungsoo saat ia terbangun dari tidur—pingsannya. Ia mengitarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan ia baru menyadari dirinya sedang berada di dalam ruang UKS.

"Kyung-ah kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah" ucap Baekhyun tersirat kekhawatiran sekaligus kelegaan saat melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah membuka matanya.

Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun sendu. "Baek, mimpi itu datang lagi" lirih Kyungsoo tapi Baekhyun masih bisa mendengarnya. Lalu Baekhyun memeluk tubuh ringkih Kyungsoo yang masih berbaring di bangkar UKS.

"Tenanglah, ada aku disini" ucap Baekhyun menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Perlahan Baekhyun melepas pelukannya saat dirasa Kyungsoo mulai tenang. "Kan sudah kubilang, kau jangan melihat.. pasti kau akan pingsan" oceh Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. "Aku tahu, maaf membuatmu khawatir" Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Baek" panggil Kyungsoo lirih dan hanya dibalas tatapan bertanya.

"Mayat itu.. Jongin.. mati.. dibunuh?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya menatap Kyungsoo menyesal. "Yang aku tahu dari siswa lain seperti itu"

Perlahan setetes air mata jatuh dari ujung mata Kyungsoo. "Hey kau menangis Kyung" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap air mata Kyungsoo.

"Aku.. aku.. merasa bersalah.. pada Jongin" Baekhyun hanya diam saja mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. "Dia selalu saja perhatian padaku walaupun aku selalu bersikap kasar padanya, tapi ia malah terus berusaha mendekatiku" lanjut Kyungsoo dengan nada yang memelan. Baekhyun yang mendengar hanya diam saja, karena tidak tahu harus merespon apa.

"Apa pembunuhan ini sudah diselidiki polisi?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo lalu mengangguk, "Ya. Kita tunggu saja perkembangan selanjutnya" jawab Baekhyun. Lalu keheningan terjadi diantara mereka berdua, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun sambil memanggil namanya, "Nanti kita ke pemakamannya Jongin ya, Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo memohon pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Ya kita akan ke pemakamannya nanti."

—

 _Three days later._

Sudah tiga hari semenjak ditemukan mayat Jongin ditoilet, suasana sekolah masih berkabung atas kepergian salah satu teman dan adik kelasnya itu.

Dan selama tiga hari, penyelidikan pembunuh Jongin belum juga terungkap. Para polisi masih terus berusaha mencari pelaku pembunuhan Jongin.

Kyungsoo juga akhir-akhir ini sering mengunjungi pemakaman Jongin dan tentunya ditemani Baekhyun ataupun Joonmyun. Ia masih sangat merasa bersalah pada Jongin, rasa bersalah yang selalu menghantuinya sama seperti dulu saat ia kehilangan kakak kembarnya.

Seluruh penghuni kelas 2-2 tampak tenang karena mengikuti pembelajaran hari ini. Tapi tampak Kyungsoo tidak memperhatikan pelajaran yang tengah diterangkan, ia hanya fokus memandangi kursi kosong yang berada di belakang Baekhyun. Itu kursi milik Chanyeol, tapi pemilik kursi itu tidak terlihat dari tiga hari yang lalu, karena Chanyeol harus kembali pulang ke Jeju dengan alasan ayahnya yang tiba-tiba jatuh sakit.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan lalu kembali memfokuskan dirinya ke pelajaran.

Sampai akhirnya bunyi bel pergantian jam terdengar, membuat guru yang tengah mengajar didepan kelas terpaksa harus berhenti dan berlalu pergi. Kyungsoo tidak segera memasukkan peralatan belajarnya ke dalam tas ataupun laci meja, melainkan ia kembali menatap kursi Chanyeol dalam diam.

Beberapa menit setelah guru keluar dari kelas, seseorang kembali masuk ke dalam kelas dengan wajah datar. Seluruh siswa kelas 2-2 yang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing langsung melihat orang itu dengan tatapan heran dan bingung. Sementara orang yang ditatap tidak peduli dan berlalu ke tempat duduknya.

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget saat kursi yang sedang di tatapnya sudah diisi oleh pemiliknya. Pandangan mata Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sempat bertemu sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol menumpukan kepalanya di kedua tangannya yang sudah dilipat, dan bersiap tidur. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung lalu ia tersentak kaget saat suara Baekhyun mencoba mengajaknya bicara.

"Kau lihat itu Kyung-ah, dia datang telat dan masuk ke kelas saat jam pelajaran kedua dan sekarang langsung tidur dikursinya, ckckck" decak Baekhyun sambil menatap kursi belakangnya yang sudah diisi pemiliknya.

"Mungkin dia kurang tidur tadi malam makanya dia telat datang, dan mungkin sekarang dia masih mengantuk" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memasukkan peralatan belajarnya ke laci meja. Baekhyun memicingkan matanya menatap Kyungsoo curiga. Kyungsoo yang merasa sedang ditatap menghentikan tangannya yang sedang merapikan buku, lalu menolehkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun. "Apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada yang aneh dengan ucapanku?"

Baekhyun masih terus menatap Kyungsoo membuat yang ditatap merasa risih, "Kau itu kenap—"

"Kau menyukai Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya kaget, ia menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. "Apa maksudmu? Aku? Suka dengan Chanyeol? Yang benar saja"

Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada sambil mengangkat dagunya, "Lalu apa?"

"Itu kan tadi hanya perkiraanku saja, kau pikir aku membelanya begitu?" Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil kembali meneruskan merapikan buku-bukunya. "Menurut pandanganku sih seperti itu"

Kyungsoo mendelikkan matanya pada Baekhyun. "Terserah kau sajalah," Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mencibir Kyungsoo.

"Selamat pagi menjelang siang anak-anak!" Sapa perempuan —yang mungkin masih berkepala dua— dengan semangat yang tak lain adalah Yoon Eun Hye. "Pagi _seonsaengnim_!"

"Eo? Chanyeol kau sudah masuk sekolah?" Chanyeol hanya menatap datar Eunhye lalu mengangguk pelan. "Bagaimana keadaan ayahmu? Apa sudah sehat?" Lagi, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

Eunhye mengusap tengkuknya canggung. "B-baiklah anak-anak. Kita mulai pelajarannya, buka halaman 79."

Semua murid hanya mengangguk dalam diam dan mulai mengeluarkan buku mereka masing-masing.

—

 _Brak._

Suara gebrakan meja terdengar dari kelas 2-2. Semua orang menatap kearah meja belakang yang baru saja di pukul oleh salah satu siswa. "Kemana saja kau kemarin?"

Chanyeol hanya menatap datar pada tiga siswa laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya. "Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau bisu?!" Dan Chanyeol masih tetap diam.

"Kau ini!" Tangan siswa itu mengepal dan siap melayangkan ke wajah Chanyeol sebelum suara lain menginterupsinya. "Jangan berkelahi di dalam kelas!"

Joonmyun mendorong siswa itu ke belakang. "Kalau kalian ingin tetap berkelahi jangan disini. Cari tempat yang jauh dari area sekolah." Ucap Joonmyun tegas.

"Apa yang _sunbae_ lakukan disini? Lagipula ini urusan kami, bukan urusan kau _sunbae._ " Balas siswa itu sambil menatap Joonmyun dengan pandangan menantang.

"Sekarang sudah jam istirahat dan aku bisa masuk ke kelas manapun yang aku mau. Dan memang ini bukan urusanku. Tapi ini masih di area sekolah, jadi ini juga urusanku." Ucapan tegas dan aura wibawa Joonmyun membuat siswa itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Joonmyun. "Memang kau ada masalah apa pada murid baru ini?"

Siswa itu kembali memandang Joonmyun sebentar lalu matanya beralih pada Chanyeol yang sedang menatap lurus kedepan. "Ada pembunuhan di sekolah tiga hari yang lalu dan murid baru ini tidak masuk selama tiga hari. Dan aku sangat curiga kalau ia adalah pelakunya!"

Semua murid yang masih ada di kelas tampak terkejut dengan ucapan lantang siswa itu, termasuk Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Joonmyun tampak tak percaya dengan ucapan siswa itu. "Atas dasar apa kau menuduh murid baru? Apa kau punya bukti kalau ia pelakunya?"

Siswa itu tampak mendecih pelan, "Bukti apalagi? Kau ingat bukan _sunbae_? Sebelum si Jongin itu mati, ia pernah hampir berkelahi dengan si murid baru ini dan mungkin saja murid baru ini mempunyai dendam dengan Jongin yang sudah memukulnya." Jelas siswa itu.

"Hey Kim Hansung! Jangan asal menuduh orang sembarangan tanpa bukti yang kuat!" Ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba seraya berdiri dari bangkunya. "Ya, benar sekali ucapan Kyungsoo" tambah Baekhyun.

"Lalu kalian pikir siapa lagi?" Ucap Hansung sambil bersedekap dada.

"Mungkin saja kau yang membunuhnya, tapi kau melimpahkannya pada Chanyeol." Baekhyun menunjuk Hansung dengan telunjuknya.

Mata Hansung membulat mendengar ucap Baekhyun. "Apa?! Kenapa aku?!"

"Itu mungkin saja jika kau tidak ingin ketauan." Ucap Baekhyun lagi.

"Apa kau bilang? Beraninya kau menuduhku sembarangan." Tangan Hansung sudah terangkat dan ingin menampar Baekhyun.

"Jangan pernah memukul perempuan!" Tangan Joonmyun mencekal erat tangan Hansung yang masih melayang.

Suasana mencekam di rasakan semua murid yang masih di kelas. Sebelum akhirnya suara decitan bangku yang didorong dan sosok Chanyeol yang pergi keluar kelas.

Hansung tampak membuang nafasnya kasar sebelum menepis cekalan Joonmyun. "Lihat? Dia malah pergi sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."

Semua orang hanya diam tak berani berbicara lagi atau lebih tepatnya bingung harus mengucapakan apa.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **Tbc**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Semua orang pada akhirnya mengira Chanyeol pelakunya.**

 **Apa memang Chanyeol pelaku sesungguhnya?**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 _Hallo semuanya!_  
 _Aku bawa kelanjutan dari cerita Hwaeguk. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kolom review._

 _Ppai._


End file.
